1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a sports memorabilia apparatus. The sports memorabilia of the Invention relates specifically to the sport of ice hockey. The apparatus generally comprises an ice hockey puck releasably receiving for display a medallion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports memorabilia are popular among collectors and fans. In addition to the baseball cards and autographed baseballs of the past, collectors and fans are interested in many items bearing the logo of a favorite team or the name of a favorite player. For example a reproduction hockey jersey bearing the name and number of a popular player is much sought after by fans.